


Pirated

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Photography, Polyamory, Rimming, Smuggling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Everybody gets a little bit of what they want while transporting pirated goods for Jo Harvelle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome Christy), and this fic is for the Pirate AU square.

Jo was at the top of the food chain. She was the one who everyone came to when they needed product. She had the best quality, the most product, and it was damn fast because she and Ash were good at what they do.

"How many are you picking up today, Chuck?" Jo asked, keeping an eye on their surroundings. A coffee shop was convenient and fairly anonymous, but she could never be too careful.

"Four thousand," Chuck said, hands in his pockets and shifting from foot to foot.

Jo rolled her eyes. The poor guy always looked like a wreck. She'd been sure he would be caught within the first few weeks of knowing the guy, but it had been two years and he was still around.

"C'mon," she said, grabbing his arm and yanking him toward the back of the coffee shop, leering at anyone who looked to keep their cover going.

It wasn't really a cover. Not when Jo slammed Chuck back against the freezer door and bit his shoulder, pushing his right hand up her skirt. Chuck always blushed. Always.

"No panties," Jo said, waggling her eyebrows at him just to make him blush more.

He gently pushed inside her, using his thumb to stimulate her clit as she pushed a flash drive into his back pocket. She came with his fingers inside her and her tongue inside his mouth.

Chuck licked his fingers clean as he walked out of the coffee shop.

*

Chuck didn't really know what to make of Michael. The guy was nice enough, but there was always something about him that made Chuck think he was hiding terrible secrets. It didn't really matter. They needed to make an exchange, so Chuck booked the room and waited.

Michael didn't knock. He had gotten a key card from the night manager and opened the motel room door so hard it bounced off the wall. He didn't apologize. He just closed the door and locked the deadbolt.

He never said much. Chuck just spread himself out on the bed and enjoyed the ride as Michael roughly yanked his belt open, unzipped the jeans, and pulled the jeans and boxers down far enough to suck Chuck's dick into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Chuck moaned, bucking up into the warmth.

Michael looked up at him, intense gaze that always made Chuck's stomach clench and his cock twitch. It was the look a predator gave its prey, and Chuck really fucking liked it. A dangerous guy had Chuck's most prized possession in his mouth, and he could do anything he wanted, but instead of hurting him, he made Chuck come so hard he swore he almost passed out.

"How many did you get?" Michael asked before Chuck's cock was even done spurting.

"Two thousand," Chuck said, closing his eyes and enjoying the lethargy of post orgasm. He could've said twenty five hundred or even three thousand and still made out on the deal, but he felt a little greedy. Two for himself, two for them. Fair for all work he did.

"I thought we were going to get three," Michael said, picking up the flash drive that Chuck had left on the dresser.

"Two or nothing," Chuck said.

Michael must've agreed because he left, closing the door behind himself.

*

Michael didn't like Zachariah. The man was too sneaky and conniving. If it had been up to Michael, Zach would've never been brought into the organization.

"Are you wearing them?" Zach asked as Michael stepped into the back office of the water treatment plant Zach owned.

Michael shut the door. "Not even a hello?" he asked, frowning.

Zach pulled out his camera. "Yes or no."

Michael sighed as he lifted up his shirt, revealing a red lacy bra. When Zach nodded, Michael took the shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

"Jeans too," Zach said, holding up the camera.

Michael didn't mind undressing for the guy. He liked to show off his body, and if the guy got off on him wearing a bra and panties, that was fine with Michael. He turned around and pushed his ass out, giving Zach a chance to snap a few more pictures before he faced the man and grabbed his dick through the panties, plumping it up a little because Zach liked it when Michael's dick started to fill the crotch and poke out over the top of the pretty lace.

"Good?" Michael asked when Zach set his camera down.

"Yeah," Zach said, then held out his hand.

"Two thousand," Michael said as he pulled his jeans back on and fished the flash drive out of his pocket before setting it on the desk.

"See you next week," Zach said, then held up a finger. "I'd like to see a teddy next time."

Michael smirked. "Red?"

"Black," Zach said.

Michael had to admit he kind of liked the way the lace moved on his skin, and as he walked back out to his car, he decided he was going to keep everything he bought with Zach's money.

*

Zachariah liked Sam. He really did. He didn't know why the guy never felt like taking it any further, but if all Sam wanted from him was a rim job, then that was what he'd get.

Sam had just gotten out of the shower, and his skin was still damp. He panted against the mirror in the motel bathroom, wet hair hanging in his face as he tilting his hips up, wordlessly begging for more.

Zach had always been good with his tongue, and it turned him on that he could make Sam without either of them ever touching the guy's dick. Sam's breath hitched, and Zach doubled his efforts, sucking and licking until Sam's hole clenched, his cock jerking in midair as he jizzed all over the floor.

"One thousand good?" Zach asked.

Sam looked at him over his shoulder, scowling. "Two. I know you have two, and I'd better get them or I'll tell Meg."

Zach held his hands up in surrender. "Ooh, touchy. I was just joking."

Sam rolled his eyes as he stood up straight. "Yeah, sure. Just gimme all two thousand and Meg doesn't have to break your legs."

Zach handed Sam the flash drive, and he took all the packets of coffee as he walked out the door because it was his favorite brand and he needed something to make up for the extra thousand he wasn't selling under the table to Kevin.

*

Sam's trip lasted nine hours. It was a long drive, but with Dean in the car it wasn't as bad. They listened to music, ate terrible food, and talked about what they would do with the two thousand if it weren't for the deal they were all stuck in.

"You sure you don't need help?" Dean asked, smiling innocently when Sam huffed at him.

"No, Dean," Sam said, getting out of the car. "I can fuck a girl without your help."

"Okay, but I'm here if you need me!" Dean called out before driving off to spend time doing whatever it was he did while Sam did his business.

Lisa wasn't really his type, but she was amazing in bed. Sam came with her strap-on inside his ass, pounding into him.

"It's in my jeans," Sam said, sprawled out on the bed, sweaty and panting. "Two thousand."

"Looks like Meg won't have to break your legs today," Lisa said, winking at him as she unbuckled the strap-on and set it on a towel.

"Zach tried to short us," Sam said.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I'd be surprised if he didn't."

"Well, it's all there," Sam said, gesturing to the flash drive in her hand. "You can open it up if you want and make sure they're there."

Lisa shook her head. "Nah, I trust you."

*

Lisa finished up the bookwork, turning off the lights and heading upstairs. She was tired, but happy her wife was home for the weekend. Meg was already in bed, sitting up against the headboard and reading through reports that had been sent to her from Jo.

"It was four thousand," Meg said as Lisa climbed into bed and snuggled up against her. "I'm going to give you one guess as to who it was."

Lisa snorted. "I don't even need to think about it. Chuck."

"Not Zach?" Meg asked.

Lisa shook her head. "No. Zach is sneaky, but he knows a good thing when he has it, and he doesn't want his legs broken."

"You don't suspect Michael or Sam either?" Meg asked, then turned and kissed the top of Lisa's head.

"Sam knows what'll happen if they fuck up," Lisa said. "There's no way he'd risk Dean's life. Michael doesn't give a shit about anything but the money, and the way to get the money is to do his job and not screw us out of anything."

Meg nodded. "Okay, so what do we do with Chuck?"

"I kinda wanna let Jo handle him," Lisa said, smirking as she looked up at Meg.

"You always have the best ideas," Meg said as she dropped the papers on the floor beside the bed and rolled onto Lisa, fingers sliding into her and finding wetness. "Oh, you really enjoyed yourself."

Lisa nodded. "Yeah, he makes all these really hot noises when I fuck him."

"Maybe we should invite him to stay one of these weekends," Meg said between soft kisses over Lisa's neck.

"He's fun to play with," Lisa said, reaching up to run her fingers through Meg's hair, "but you're all I want."


End file.
